


Tis the season

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of (very) short fics written in the festive season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decorations

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!" 

"WHAT?" Geoff awoke with a start and a shout to the wide eyed, wide awake face of Gavin Free. 

”Jesus Christ, Gav! What the fuck are you doing? What time is it?” He Leaned over to glance over Ryan (who had somehow managed to stay asleep) and cringed. 

"It’s fucking 6am Gavin what the fuck.” 

"It’s the first of December," Gavin stated, looking at Geoff like it must be obvious.

"Yeah? …So?" 

"We have to decorate the house for Christmas!"

"Christ Gav you woke me up at 6am on a fucking Sunday for that? Go the fuck back to sleep, or fuck off out of here. Your choice." He rolled over, crushing his face into Ryan’s chest who had now also woken up and was glaring blearily at Gavin.

"It fucking early, no." 

He then realised that they were the only two in the bed. 

"Fuck did you already get everyone else up?" 

"He woke us up at 5," Michael appeared at the door slad only in his boxers with a steaming mug in his hands and curls sticking up in odd directions from his head. Ray was behind him, arms wrapped around the shorter mans waist and he leaned in to kiss the top of Michaels head. 

"Where’s Jack?" Ryan asked, voice still deep with sleep. 

"In the shower, there was a mishap with coffee."

Geoff groaned, shoving Gavin off this lap and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stretching his arms with a yawn. 

"Fine, I’m up. Ryan you’re up too." 

They gathered in the kitchen, nursing coffees and not seeming all too pleased about being awake.

"I still don’t see why we have to do it today." Michael grunted from his position bent with his head on the table and Jacks head on his shoulders. 

"I always decorate on the first…you don’t?"

"No." The reply was unanimous and Gavin looked slightly guilty. Geoff pushed away from the counter.

"Fuck it, I don’t care let’s just do it so we can have the rest of the day to sleep, or kill Gavin. Either would be okay right now."

7 hours later they all collapsed onto the couch, most with Beer. There was a tree in the corner by the TV with coloured lights twinkling and an explosion of baubles in varying sizes and shapes and colours loosely hanging from the branches. Tinsel lined the walls, a slow rise of smoke drifted from a candle on the fireplace that had been extinguished when it was decided that Gavin plus fire equalled no. 

"So…" Gavin started, "was it worth it?" Geoff turned around to stare at him.

"It’s nice I guess but Gavin?"The boy hummed in acknowledgement, "You do that again next year and there won’t be another Christmas for you ever again."


	2. Mistletoe

Ray pinned up the mistletoe early in the morning. Up on the doorway between the kitchen and the living room where everyone always walked. Standing back into the corner just left of it he got ready for the first person to appear.

Ryan ran straight down the stairs and disappeared through the front door without a word.

Gavin followed not long after, nearly going into the kitchen but deciding against it at the last minute and instead going straight out.

After Geoff also avoided this particular route and drove away to the office Ray sat down in his corner deciding this idea might not work how he planned.

He didn’t hear Jack leave an hour later because he was still in the corner, head bowed forward and snoring softly, his glasses hanging off his nose.

He awoke when a hand rested on his head and a voice called out his name. He jumped up with a start, hands rubbing bleary eyes and looked up at Michael who was staring at him, confusion written on his face. 

Silently his eyes flicked to the mistletoe above the door, Michael turned around then, without a word pulled Ray into his arms, dragged him a few feet to the right and put his lips to Rays. Warm and dry and so very Michael. Michael placed a small kiss to Rays forehead when they broke apart, picked up his backpack and pulled his boyfriend to the door, fingers entwined.


	3. Stuck

"Hello? Is that you Geoff?" Michael heard Gavins voice as he came through the front door.

"HELLO?" A few seconds later.

"Gavin?" Michael called out receiving "UP HERE!" as a reply coming from the second floor.

As he got to the top of the stairs he saw his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the hole in the ceiling leading to the attic. He had dust on his clothes and he looked bored. 

"What the fuck are you doing up there?" 

"I came up here to get wrapping paper and Geoff took away the ladder, then he left." Michael couldn’t help but laugh at Gavins dejected face. 

"You’ve been up there all day? Christ Gav it’s only a few feet." Then there was a smile on Gavin’s face.

"Catch me Michael!" Suddenly he threw his arms out and leapt from the edge sending both of them crashing to the ground. 

"You saved me!" Gavin smiled, placing a hard kiss to Michaels lips.


	4. Snow

”IT’S SNOWING!” Gavins yells echoed down the halls of the house, bouncing off the walls and drawing the attention of everyone scattered throughout the building.

"BARELY," Michael yelled back as Gavin grabbed him around the middle and swung him in circles in his excitement. 

"MICHAEL THERE IS SNOW, IT’S COMING FROM THE SKY!"

"That’s generally when snow comes from, Gav." Ryan said from the doorway to the kitchen looking out on the hallway where Gavin stood still holding onto Michael, face squashed into the curls on his head.

"yeah but…but I’ve never seen snow here. I didn’t think it was possible!" 

"It’s barely even dust, it’ll never stick." Michael grumbled, pushing Gavin off him with a elbow to his ribs. Jack padded over from the living room. 

"Aw man, let him get excited, come on Gav you wanna go dance in it or something?"

Gavin squealed, grabbing Jack by the hand and dragging him to the door, flinging himself and his bearded companion into the twisting flurry of tiny flakes that whipped around in the breeze, almost appearing to circle the man who span in turn with it. 

"They’re not even wearing shoes." Michael whispered to Ray who just laughed and ran out into the cold along with them, tackling Gavin to the ground gently and they rolled in the - barely even there - dust on the grass.

"He looks like a 5 year old." Michael complained again, this time to Geoff who just put his arm around Michaels shoulders, pulling him into his side and kissed his temple lightly. 

"yeah…but he’s our 5 year old," Geoff pulled forward, dragging Michael with him out of the door, "Come on." 

The short flurry of snow stopped long before the guys did.


	5. Candy Cane

Michael had never been a fan of candy canes, too sweet and sickly.

But the way Gavin held one, his tongue dancing circles around the white and red treat slowly sucking the flavour, savouring the taste, drove Michael crazy. 

When their eyes met across the room all the blood rushed south and Michael subtly - or the best he could - adjusted himself in his jeans as he imagined the sweet kisses that their mouths would soon be sharing.

Maybe candy canes weren’t so bad after all.


	6. Timber

”RAY, GET THAT TINSEL AWAY FROM ME!” Geoff roared as Ray once again, for the 10th time, flicked a long string of red tinsel at his head. 

Ray laughed and backed away, throwing the tinsel again this time from a safer distance and took off down the hall as Geoff skidded on the hardwood floors after him. It took mere seconds before a loud thud sounded from the hallway and a cry of MERCY echoed back.

The four left in the living room chuckled and got back to hanging baubles and tinsel off the branches of their new 8ft christmas tree. A tree that they all knew wouldn’t fit in the room but Gavin and his doe eyes had insisted and they had relented only to find themselves correct an hour later. The top of the tree bent at an angle away from the ceiling leaning at least a foot in itself towards to the centre of the room. Gavin had simply shoved a load of tinsel right at the top and refused to accept defeat. Then stubbornly named it the ‘leaning tree of christmas.’

Geoff returned a few minute later with Ray in a headlock under his arm, grabbed a handful of tinsel from Jack and crushed it into Rays face, the younger lad spluttering against the onslaught. He threw Geoff off him, falling to the floor pulling with the hand that held Geoffs shirt so the older man fell with him, who in turn grasped Ryan who clutched at Michael who obviously lunged out to reach Gavin the final man of course grabbing the only thing left. A pretty damn huge tree. 

Minutes later when the 6 of them lay under the wreckage of fake branches, smashed baubles and a fuck load of tinsel the guys made the decision never to let Gavin pick a tree again, or let Ray touch tinsel.


	7. bambi

”Just spread your legs a little more, put your arms out there you go now let go of the wall and-“

"oomf!" Gavin hit the ice hard on his ass tugging at the arms attempting to hold him.

"it’s hopeless Ray he’s never gonna learn, our boy all legs no balance." Michael laughed, skating smoothly across the ice digging his blades into the ice to slow himself to a graceful stop.

Ray leaned down, lifting Gavin back to his feet with the help of Jack arms under his armpits, his legs kicking wildly as he tried to gain any form of grip on the frozen ground.

"Come on, Bambi, I’ve got you."


End file.
